Outdoorsmen such as hunters, nature observers, bird watchers, photographers, etc. usually prefer to remain hidden from the wildlife that they are hunting or studying. Hunting blinds are devices that cover and conceal a hunter to reduce the likelihood of detection. Early examples of hunting blinds include the cocking-cloth, a canvas and stick device that allowed hunters to approach pheasants. While early hunting blinds were relatively simple in design, modern hunting blinds may be complex and approach the size of a small house. Modern hunting blinds typically comprise one or more openings through which a user may have access to the outside environment.
Modern hunting blinds, including permanent structures and portable blinds, have limited functionality with respect to openings. Prior art hunting blinds typically have openings on one or more sides of the hunting blind; however, the size and location of these openings are fixed or relatively fixed. Examples of these hunting blind may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,776,814, 8,826,927, and 8,915,258, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. However, these fixed openings may not be effective for different sized users or different terrain. For example, a young hunter may require an opening in a different position that an older, taller hunter. Similarly, a hunting blind set up on a hillside may have openings oriented into the ground or into the sky. Moreover, there is a large variation in user size and terrain, and thus fixed openings hinder the ability of a user to function within a hunting blind.
In addition, different hunting endeavors may require different fields of view. Some hunting endeavors may require a larger field of view, for example, when bird hunting. Other hunting endeavors may necessitate a narrow field of view to avoid detection. Yet other endeavors such as animal watching and photography may require other fields of view. To accommodate these different endeavors, a user would have to buy several different types of hunting blinds specifically tailored for the particular use. This dramatically increases costs. Therefore, there is a need for an improved hunting blind that can accommodate various activities terrain, and individual stature that require different opening characteristics from a hunting blind.